


Foaling Around

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Centaur Aus [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Centaurs, Communication Failure, Family Fluff, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Insecure!Lance, Moving, Papa!Sendak, Smol!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance knew his father wanted to bring them away.To a safer territory.And a worth herd for them to be apart of....... Lance didn't know how he feels on this.





	Foaling Around

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for fun and finished it today. 
> 
> I decided to post it! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. Centaurs are something I really enjoy so writing them made me really happy. Seriously, three magical creatures I love more than anything are Merfolk, Centaurs and Dragons. No questions, I love every single one of them. They are amazing and I love them. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll be making more of these. Since, there is not enough in Voltron. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Lance, mind your step.” 

“Yes, papa!” 

“Also, keep alert... their could be danger at any turn.” 

“Papa, I'm fine!” Lance pouted, tail flicking in annoyance at his father who just sighed. The large lumbering form of the Galra looked around a bit before continuing their path through the thick forest. Making sure to use his massive ears to hear any sound that was close by and decipher if it was a threat or not. 

Lance wanted to sigh in relief when he saw his father's attention brought away from him. Little hooves trotted in excitement at the new territory they were in. The tiny foals scampered around his father's massive paws that silently stepped on the earth compared to his soft trots. 

It always surprised Lance how silent his father could be, but then again he was a galra. One of the most strongest and bravest warriors on the planet. 'And my Papa is the best one!' Lance thought, a smirk on his feature as he flicked his tail up in pride at the thought. 

Lance had seen many time of his father hunting for them or defending them. Their territory before was very harsh and many creatures were waiting in the shadows waiting to eat them both. Even with one arm Sendak was able to take down all that appose him and half the time intimidated whatever wanted to attack them. 

'So I wonder why....' Lance thought, galloping a bit in order to catch his father's massive claws. Nuzzling into the fur and making happy cheer when he heard a peaceful rumble directed to him. 

“Papa... why did we move from our older territory?” Lance asked, looking up at his father curiously. 

“There was a distinct increase in monsters recently... while I am strong... numbers can eventually defeat a lone soldier.” Sendak informed, stopping when he saw a massive fallen tree blocking their path. Instantly all four of Sendak's strong legs bend in order to lower himself enough for Lance to hop on. 

The small foal managed to cling onto his father's back as the galra stepped back a bit. Making sure his son had a good hold Sendak charged at the log jumping over it with ease and slowing down his running enough for Lance to hop off again. 

“There are so many huge trees in this new territory!” Lance gasped, looking up at some of the massive ones. They were like the mountains they used to live in and yet so different as these trees were filled with so much more life than the mountains. 

“Yes, I hope to find a good strong herd that we can consider in trying to join.” Sendak mused, watching as many prey animals looked at him before scurrying off in a frenzy. Lance immediately stilled at this and nervously looked at his father as the foal stuck close to his side. 

“.... Others?” Lance whispered, fiddling with his tunic. 

“I know you haven't really.... interacted with anyone besides me.... it worries me.” Sendak informed, stopping in order to kneel down towards Lance. 

“Lance, foals like you should have others to play with and learn with.” Sendak informed, getting Lance to kick the dirt with his left front hoof. Crossing his arms Lance looked to the side before looking unsure towards Sendak. 

“What if they don't like me.” Lance asked, anxious at the prospect of getting picked on. 

The last few herds they seen weren't very accepting or accepting. Many immediately shouted slander towards Sendak while other scoffed at how 'plain' he looked. Sendak a few times had to get in a few fights and Lance wouldn't lie that he was just a little bit traumatized towards other centaurs. 

“Lance, we will not stay in a herd like the ones we've encountered like the last times.” Sendak promised, getting Lance to sigh as he nodded his head. With a matching sigh Sendak stood back up and continued their walk. Moving around the bags on his back into a more comfortable position before going into a fast and even pace. 

Lance quickly kept up with his father and the two making it a game to see who can run in front of the other faster. Lance knew his father was going easy so Lance always tried his best in order to get his father to run seriously. 

By the time the two came into a large beautiful meadow of golden grass Lance was too tired to appreciate it. Sendak chuckled, ruffling his tired foal's hair before guiding him around the meadow. Lance panted, leaning against his father for support as he continued to walk beside him.

“Halt! What business do you have here?” 

Lance whined in distress lifting his front hooves up and kicking in surprise. Sendak rumbled for his son to calm as he immediately went under Sendak for safety. With a glare Sendak looked over towards the smaller centaur who gave a look of guilt. 

“Sorry about that. Didn't realize you had a foal by your side. My name is Coran, I am an adviser to Herd Leader Alfor.” Coran introduced, the unicorn wiggling his mustache as he looked at the two new faces. 

“Sendak, and this is my foal Lance.” Sendak introduced, trying to show Lance only for the small one to continue to hide between the others massive legs.

“Welcome to Arus, co-ruled by Alfor and Zarkon. Zarkon is actually a galra like yourself.” Coran informed, getting Sendak to become interested. It was rare to find galras as most stayed in areas many wouldn't dare live in. And half the time many refused to live next to certain species of centaur due to their prejudice against others. 

“That is interesting...” Sendak added, getting Coran to nod his head in pride. 

“Come! You two look tired from your journey. I'll bring you straight to the herd leaders.” Coran added, marching off through the golden strands of grass with a bit of a merry tune in his hums. Lance frowned, looking up at his father who also frown. But, Sendak wanted to set up camp soon as nightfall will be coming in a few hours and he would need to hunt for dinner tonight. 

So without further prompting Sendak started to move behind the tiny unicorn with Lance still hiding under his father's protective shadow. Even though Lance was exhausted he still kept alert as he looked around the beautiful surroundings. Touching the grass with some curiosity and even plucking a small sliver to keep with him. 

He's never seen such a color that wasn't apart of rock, coin or accessory. So Lance made sure to carefully study the tip of the grass as soon as they came through another stripe of the forest. It took some time and Lance started to feel exhaustion settle in. 

So when they came into a normal grassy field with many hut looking homes did the little one sigh in relief. Sendak noticing this stopped and was checking over Lance who whined towards his father. Coran seeing this gasped and immediately apologized to the two. 

“I'm sorry! You're little one must be very tired! I'll bring the leaders over to you instead! Why don't the both of you rest!” Coran informed, before hurrying away getting a few to look up in curiosity. Some instantly looking at the one armed galra and his mysterious little son. 

Sendak settled down and chuckled when Lance slammed into his side. Panting in exhaustion and trying to bury himself in the others fur. Sendak made sure to lay in a way so that no one would be able to see Lance allowing his foal to calm down and actually rest. 

“Papa, they're all special ones.” Lance whispered, getting Sendak to sigh as he nodded his head. “Yes, I noticed all of them are part unicorn and pegasus. But, galra are here as well.” Sendak informed, in hope that would help calm his little foal. 

Lance didn't say anything and just rested against his father. Only whimpering when he heard thundering footsteps heading towards them. Sendak stood up to greet the group allowing Lance to wiggle his way under him again for protection and security.

Lance looked from the safety of his father of three centaurs that came over. Lance wanted to gasp at the massive size of one of them and couldn't believe that he was galra. For he was so much larger than his father and had glowing purple eyes instead of yellow. 

The other also made Lance stare in awe for this centaur was a fusion of both a unicorn and a pegasus. His almost as large as his father and having powerful magic radiate off of him. 

“I am Alfor.” 

“I am Zarkon.” 

The two introduced, getting Sendak to bow along with Lance. “I am Sendak and this is my son Lance. We are looking for a herd to join in.” Sendak informed, urging Lance to come out just a bit. Lance gulped, reluctantly doing as his father asked and giving a small bow before scurrying back under. 

“We would have to ask you several questions.” Alfor explained, while Zarkon finished. 

“And we would need to test your skills.” Zarkon informed, getting a nod of understanding from the father. 

“For now you may set up camp here. We can discuss more of this, but it seems your foal is on his last legs.” Zarkon explained, looking at Lance who sat down under Sendak. His tiny body not being able to take it anymore. 

“We thank you for your hospitality.” Sendak spoke, moved a bit in order to pick up his foal before making his way over towards another side of the open plains. His form being followed by all of the herd causing Zarkon to grunt and just a little farther than necessary to set up camp. 

“Papa, hungry...” Lance whined, watching his father take off all their travel packs. 

“I know, eat this for now and wait until I set up the tent. I will be sure to catch you something great.” Sendak promised, handing Lance some bread and cheese making Lance giggle in delight. Although after eating the little foal was instantly out and snoring on the grass without a care in the world. It made Sendak snort as he got to work on making their tent. 

+

When Lance awoke to the smell of fish cooking he purred in delight. Wiggling around his nest of planets before kicking them away with his legs. Which took some time as Lance wasn't the best at coordinating. But, the events of yesterday was still fresh in his mind and Lance carefully poked his head out to see his father cooking. 

He didn't say anything at first checking around the area to see if there were any strange centaurs. This action caught Sendak's attention who looked up from his cooking. Lance caught his father's eye and waited patiently as the galra looked around before nodding his head. 

With a cheer Lance bolted out of the tent and started running around. Never before had he ran in an area with such large grasslands. It was a far cry from the place they used to live and without any mean centaurs Lance felt he was finally able to enjoy it. His little hooves pounded the ground as he trotted all over the place. Stopping to study a flower or to look at a bird that was in the sky. 

When he heard the rumble of his father he immediately went back to him. Wagging his wail in delight as he saw the cooked fish and vegetables. Lance dug in immediately, thank his father in between bites while Sendak also ate. 

“Lance....” 

“Yes, Papa?” 

“... I have to go meet with the herd leaders.” 

“Okay! Do you want me to hold down the fort?” 

“Lance....” 

“Papa?” 

“I decided to allow someone to watch over while I go talk with them.” Sendak finally stated, watching with a frown as Lance's ears lowered and his bottom sank to the floor. 

“I have to prove my worth to the herd. So it could be awhile.” Sendak informed, getting Lance to whine and shake his head. It hurt Sendak to see his foal so distressed, but it needed to be done and he needed to socialize. Which was not a good thing for him to say as he didn't have any either. But, in order for Lance to agree he'll have to pull out his secret weapon. 

“Please Lance, do this for me?” Sendak pleaded, getting Lance to give that heart broken look before he nodded. Sendak sighed, the two cleaning up and locking down the tent before making their way over to the herd. 

Immediately being greeted by Coran again with a few colts and fillies that stood beside him. Lance gulped as he looked at the beautiful wings and colors each one possessed. Making him nervously clutched onto his father's side as they came up to the caretaker. 

“Sendak, the herd leaders will see you in the main tent. Don't worry! I'll be sure to keep you colt safe and sound.” Coran promised, while the little ones around him stared at Lance with wonder. 

Sendak looked reluctant, but gently pushed Lance over to Coran. Lance wanted to whine right there, but held himself as he came to stand by Coran's side. The two looked at each other for a few moments before Sendak went off to meet with the leaders. 

Leaving Lance all by himself. 

'Don't cry.' Lance thought, repeating the words as he followed the hyper caretaker. Making sure to lag behind just a bit in order to not be around the other foals. He didn't want to step on any hooves and he certainly didn't want to place a bad name on his father if something were too happen. 

“Alright little ones! Remember the rules! Be in sight! Warn if there is any danger! No fighting! And don't eat anything you don't know... Hunk, I'm looking at you.” Coran warned, causing the child to blush. With that, Coran gave a nod allowing all the fillies and colts to cry in delight as they ran around the field. 

Lance sighed as he didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of and started running. What Lance didn't expect was another colt to run right beside him causing Lance to pump his legs harder. The other didn't seem even fazed and kept up with the speed causing Lance to growl. 

Lance studied the other and saw that the other was hybrid. His body was pure black with ears that were of galra and clawed hands. But, he had wings growing signaling to Lance that he was half galra and half pegasus. 

He was slightly smaller than Lance so he tried to take that as an advantage. Using his full speed lance used his longer legs to get ahead of the colt. Smirking in delight and sighing in relief when he started to get farther away from the other. Only to gape when suddenly the colt was right there again racing right beside him without even a winded look. 

“Go away!” Lance shouted, trying to run around a tree to shake off the other. 

“No.” was the blunt words spoken. 

“WHY!” 

“Cause Shiro said I needed to make friends.” 

“WELL GO MAKE SOME ELSE WHERE!” Lance shouted, trying to run as fast as he could. Eventually after so much running Lance started slowing down. His running turn into gallops, which turned into trots and finally Lance carefully laid himself down on the grassy floor with a glare. 

“Oh my quiznak go away mullet.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.”

“YES.” 

“NO.” 

“YES!” 

“NO!” 

“Oh my quiznak!” Lance shouted, finally having enough. Scrambling up Lance tackled the other colt causing the others around the area to cry out as the two fought on the ground. Coran was instantly racing upon them, but a more protective colt got there first and tackled Lance. 

Lance cried out tumbling away before finally splashing into the water of the river that was close by. The water wasn't deep though and Lance slowly burst out of the surface with a gasp of air. Blue eyes watched as all the colts and fillies that were in his group comforted the one that wouldn't leave him alone. 

All of them either glaring at Lance or looking at him fearfully. It made Lance realize what he did and soon dread sunk into his heart. But, he was too tired to do anything and stayed in the water as Coran hurried to his side. Lance didn't say anything to other as he was helped out of the stream and placed under a tree. 

He didn't even look up to Coran who gently asked him questions of what happened. 

He only said one thing. 

“I want my papa....” Lance whimpered, tears gushing down his face. Coran sighed, placing a comforting hand to Lance's soaked head while another adult came with some towels. He refused to move from his spot and even refused to eat or drink anything. 

Lance didn't feel hungry. 

He didn't feel thirsty. 

He just wanted to go home. 

“Lance....” 

“Papa...” Lance whimpered, finally seeing the one person he wanted. Carefully Sendak scooped his child into his arms speaking with Coran just a bit before leaving. The two making their way back to camp trying to ignore the whispers the herd was giving them. 

When they finally got into the safety of their tent. Lance crawled into his nest and burrowed himself under the covers. Sendak didn't push his child to do anything, but at least encourage him to drink some water and eat a little before settling down again. 

Lance cried under the blankets and Sendak stayed by his side. Rubbing his back and telling him that everything would be alright. After Lance calmed down enough where he stopped crying is when Sendak decided to ask what happened in the fields. 

“... he wouldn't leave me alone...” Lance informed, getting a nod from Sendak. 

“I believe he wanted to be your friend.” Sendak informed, making Lance huff angrily.

“He has a lousy way of showing it.” Lance grumbled, looking up to see his father's raised brow. It made Lance blush as he knew that he also didn't go about this the right way. But, it wasn't like he knew how to make friends and besides....

“He has a mullet papa...” Lance whined, making Sendak frown deepen. 

“Lance...” 

“I'm sorry....” Lance whispered, before fiddling with the blankets. “Did I ruin our chances?” Lance asked, getting Sendak to snort. 

“My son, I could care less of the herd.” Sendak informed, making Lance smile. 

“But, you need to apologize to Keith and the other foals.” 

“...... I don't want to see any of them.” Lance stubbornly informed, getting Sendak to give a warning growl. But, for once not even that got Lance to submit as he turned over and covered himself with the blankets again. With a sigh Sendak patted the lump that was his child and left the tent. 

His foal would have to leave sometime. 

+

“Lance, this is unhealthy and you know it.” 

“No! I'm not coming out!” 

“Lance you can't stay in that tent forever.” 

“Watch me!” 

“How did you become so stubborn?!” 

“Look into the river and ask!” Lance growled back, clutched onto his blankets as his father tried to drag the other out. It had been three days since the incident and Lance had only went out of the tent to relieve himself before scrambling back in. He completely refused to go out and interact with the herd that had taken them in. Instead keeping inside the safety of the tent while his father worked on their new home. 

“Lance you're starting to smell!” 

“GOOD!” 

“Lance you are going outside, you are going to bathe and you are going to spend the rest of the day out in the sun!” Sendak ordered, throwing the blankets off the squealing child as Sendak dragged him outside. Lance hissed at the sunlight getting Sendak to grumble as he grabbed the supplied he would need before making his way towards the stream. 

Of course Lance being the son of Sendak fought all the way there. Even though the two were far from the herd they still got a few curious glances as the duo made their way to the river's edge. And with amusement in all their eyes watched as the father had to forcefully wash his son in the river while the later made noises like he was dying. 

“There!” Sendak huffed, looking with pride at the nicely cleaned cub before him. 

“Now go play!” Sendak ordered, pointing at the open field with a stern expression. 

Lance grumbled, crossing his arms as he stomped his way over to the field. Kicking some rocks as he went and scaring some animals that were passing by. 

“I DON'T HEAR YOU HAVING FUN!” 

“HA! HA! HA!” Lance growled, stomping away harder getting Sendak to shake his head as he went back onto making their hut like home. 

'Papa is dumb.' Lance thought, kicking more rocks as he walked by. Making sure to hit as hard as he could so that he could watch the small bit fly in the air. Already he felt vulnerable outside and wanted to go back into the safety of the inside of his tent. 

Who needs outside when he can run around in circles inside a tent? 

Lance sighed, finally flopping to a nice patch of grass with plenty of flowers all around. 'Might as well make a flower crown. But, I won't make papa one! That will show him!' Lance thought, reaching out for the flowers around him and started the work of his crown. The more Lance worked the calmer he became and soon the anger he had inside fizzled out. Instead Lance stared at the flower in his hands with a small smile. 

It was rare for flower to grow where he used to live. 

Seeing so many... 

'I was never able to make crowns this pretty before.' Lance thought, looking at his half finished crown with a sigh. Lance took the chance to really look around him before his eyes laid upon his father. His father who didn't really have that tension all over his body. His face didn't show as much worry and concern, like a load was finally taken off his shoulder. 

He thought over the recent meal he had holding a variety of meats and vegetables. They even had left overs something that just... didn't happen. 

'…. everything is getting better....' Lance thought, looking back down at the flower crown. Carefully weaving all the flowers he's never seen before in a perfect circle. His thoughts wandered over to mul-... to Keith and sighing as regret settled in his stomach. 

'I should go apologize.' Lance thought, before he noticed the crown in his hand. It was almost completely red with some small blue flowers weaved into it. It was small... something that wouldn't fit his father and something that might not fit him either. 

“Hey! That is a really pretty flower crown!” 

“AH!” Lance cried, holding the crown close as he scrambled up and away from the voices. 

Turning his head Lance saw... the group of colt and fillies that he had been playing with a few days before. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! My name is Hunk!” a boy spoke, a unicorn with a much larger build than the others. But, Lance could see how gentle he was even with his size as he carefully took steps that wouldn't crush the flowers below. The boy had spotted patterns on his body and his tail was long and flowing. 

“My name is Matt and this is my sister Pidge!” another spoke, two twin pegasus that look at him with curiosity and wonder. Their wings were small and had a dusting of white over them and short tails. Their coloring reminded Lance of sand from the beaches that his father took him too a few times. 

“I am Allura, daughter of Herd Leader Alfor.” another one spoke. Lance gulped as the girl was beautiful looking just like her father and being the same breed. But, unlike the pure white that was Herd Leader Alfor, Allura wings were a shimmering rainbow color. Her tail was in a braid with jewels decorating all over it that matched her tiara. 

Suddenly two colts came forward and Lance whimper a bit. His ears lowering in fear at the larger colt that smashed him into the river. The colt looked regretful and stooped in his tracks beside Keith as the two fidgeted in front of Lance. 

The colt was bigger than the other foals, but not as big as Allura. He had white bang and scars all over his body. He was of pegasus and galra breeding and his wings had little stars of white on his wings and body. His tail was short like the twins and had puffy white fur around his ankles. He had only one clawed arm though, which Lance was thankful for. 

“Hello, my name is Shiro.. and I apologize for smashing you into the river. I also apologize for Keith's... very blunt behavoir.” Shiro apologized, bowing to Lance along with the others. Allura having to wack Keith upside the head to get him to also bow. 

“.... Why are you apologizing?” Lance asked, unsure what to think. 

“Father explained to us your situation.” Allura explained, while Pidge piped in. 

“Yeah! He said you never played with other foals at all!” Pidge explained, getting Matt to gape at his sister before bowing and apologizing for her. “Pidge, that sounds rude to Lance.” Matt explained, getting Pidge to pout. But, she apologize quickly getting a proud smile from Matt as they looked back at Lance. 

Lance didn't know what to say, but he knew what to do. Carefully he walked towards Keith, who hasn't said anything, before handing the flower crown to the other. Keith's eyes widened and he looked at the crown before looking back at Lance. Gingerly he nodded his head before pointing to his long raven hair.

Getting the message Lance placed the flower crown onto Keith. Blushing the whole time and stepping back in order to give Keith space. Keith didn't seem to like that and started following Lance which ended up in another chase. 

This time though there was no anger or anxiety. Instead, it was fun and Lance laugh as he played tag with the others. Chasing after one person before running away from the next one and giggling when he was caught. They even had races where Lance and Keith were neck and neck before Lance's energy levels depleted. 

“Not bad mullet.” Lance teased, getting a smirk from Keith in return. 

“Lance! Will you teach me how to make that flower crown?” Hunk asked, watching the other lay down next to a large pile of flowers. 

“Sure! Grab the ones you want.” Lance explained, jumping when something bumped into his side. Looking over Lance was surprised to see Keith sitting as close as he could beside him. Even going as far as placing a wing over him as he grabbed a few flowers. 

'What's this feeling?' Lance thought, blushing hard as he grabbed some flowers to show his friends. He still needed to make flower crown for his father. Lance felt guilty for what happened and was sure to apologize for his behavior properly. 

\+ 

“I accept your apology and I'm proud of you my son.” Sendak spoke, allowing the flower crown be placed on his head as the two got ready for their meal. Their home had finally being built and the two marveling over the warm atmosphere. 

“Papa! It was so much fun!” Lance explained, eating his stew and explaining to his father about all the fun things he did with his new friends. 

“I'm glad... I am pleased to know that your are happy.” Sendak informed, getting Lance to giggle as he continued to eat his meal. 

Maybe the move wasn't so bad after all. 

“Oh! And Keith is really funny! He said when we grow up we're going to be mates!” 

“...... WHAT?!?!”


End file.
